No Love
by PunkPoetry
Summary: Emily doesn't know what to believe about the letter or if its really her, she doubts it but still wishes it was true. She thought she was over her, who was she kidding.
1. Her Name

**First of the title is from the song, but this isn't a songfic. The story just fits with the main part**** of the song.**

**I know that I have other stories to be writing but I can only write when it comes into my head and this just did. I don't plan out any of my stories, whatever happens, happens so I don't know where this is going yet. I have a few more chapters already written and writing more now. I will try and update my other stories. **

**Italics or Bold are texts or letters or thoughts (things that people say but not out loud).**

_**Dear Emily, **_

_**It was my only way out Em, I'm sorry that it got so far out of hand. I never meant to hurt you but I was trapped, I couldn't stay Emily. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I always loved you.**_

_**Love, A.D x**___

  
>The letter was handwritten and posted through my door. I nearly passed out reading it the first time but re-read it over and over. There was a smaller card inside with an out of state address on. What was I supposed to do? Was it really her? Was it just A messing more with my head again? What about her body ? What was going on? How could this be happening?<em><br>_  
>Xoxo<p>

I needed to reply to why ever it was, that's what they wanted . It couldn't be A because they wouldn't have so obvious and say directly it was Alison. I couldn't answer any other of my questions so I wrote the letter.

_**Dear Alison?**_

_**How can I know this is you? Is this A? What's really going on?**_

_**Emily**__  
><em>  
>The reply came two days later. <p>

_Dear Emily,_

_Em, it's me. How can I prove that to you? Umm... Remember the day we made that film and we found the way to send messages to each other so that no one would notice we were talking ? Its me Em, I meant what I said I'm sorry , I never meant to hurt anyone especially you. It's just so complicated I couldn't be there and I know it went too far but it was my only way out. Who the hell is A?_

_I will always love you , Alison x_

_P.S. We can't keep speaking like this, it's not safe. Buy a deposible phone and send me the number in your next letter xx_

Xoxo

_Dear Alison,_

_Ok, I believe you. It's been two fucking years ! It did hurt Alison , it almost killed me, supposedly it killed you! How could you do that to me , to all of us. What's more complicated than what you put us through? You always were selfish, you never cared about anyone else! How can you love someone , when you don't know how to be nice someone?_

_Emily__  
><em>  
>Tear drops blurred the ink in places and the writing was harsh and pointed due to the fact I was shaking from the anger. I wrote the number on the back of the address card from Alison's other letter and slid it in the envelope before posting it.<p>

Xoxo

Friday night and we were hanging out at Spencer's house like usual when I got the first text from Alison. That felt so weird , so right when the past two years had been wrong.

**Damn Emily , swearing? I know I never treated you right and the past two years haven't helped but being away from you made me realise how much I loved you. I was pushing my feelings down, I felt wrong but that's changed. I really do love you , let me prove that.**

**I'll always love you, Alison xx**_  
><em>  
>' Who's that?'I jumped, Spencer's voice broke the trance I was in, staring at my phone.<p>

'I..umm..no one.'

'I'm guessing...new girl?' Hanna asked curiously.

'Not exactly.'

Xoxoxoxo

**What did you expect? Me to welcome you back with open arms? How do you think I felt when you rejected me then disappeared ?  
><strong>  
>Xo<p>

**No, I just thought you might understand. I never thought about that Em, I love you. Forgive me? You never told me, who's A?**

**Love you , always , Alison xx**

Xo

I needed to think about it and I knew the other girls were getting annoyed by me ignoring them so I put the phone in my bag and tried not to think about it until tomorrow when I wouldn't be as angry or confused.

'Finally rejoined the land of the living?'

'Yeah, sorry.


	2. Her Voice

'So who was it?' Hanna asked.

'I...umm...long story.' I didn't mean it to but, it came out like a question.

'Oh really? We're not exactly going anywhere Em.' Hanna pushed again, I couldn't tell them yet, I needed time to figure this out before they started to stress about this.

'She means that she doesn't want to tell you yet Hanna, leave it alone.' Aria saved me and I sent her a sweet smile and mouthed a 'thank-you', she nodded.

We talked the rest of the night, not really about anything; until Spencer put a film on and they all fell asleep. I was still worrying about the Ali thing.

After hours of arguing in my head, I decided to text back.  
>Xo<p>

**Of course you never thought about that, you don't think about other people and that's why you will never be able to love someone. A has been black mailing us and making our lives a living hell for the past two years; who did you tell all our secrets to?**

**I'm not going to put up with your crap anymore.**

**Emily.  
><strong>  
>I still couldn't sleep but the sound of my phone vibrating on the table scared me, about an hour later.<p>

**I'm never told anyone any of your secrets, Em. I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you, to all of you but especially you. Please forgive me! I can't stand to be apart from you anymore. Call me please?**

**I love you, always,  
>Alison xx<strong>

Xo

Staring at the text; I gave up; slowly pulled the covers of being careful not to wake the passed out Hanna next to me and stumbled to the door , closing it behind me and walking downstairs then outside.

I found the number in my contacts and sat on the porch, pressing the dial button.

'Oh, thank god, I really missed you Em, I'm so so so so so so sorry.'

The shock was still washing over me, it was definitely her voice, and the texts didn't mean anything. Part of me still didn't believe it was her, but hearing her voice. That was definite, that couldn't not be true.

'...hi.' She stopped her rant, old Alison would never rant she knew exactly what to say .Always.

'Sorry, hi.' 'Please say you forgive me, Emily. I love you.' I couldn't hold it anymore. I couldn't pretend this wasn't real. I burst into tears, I don't know why but I had to.

'...Em?'... 'Oh my god! Emily, are you crying? I'm sorry, you can't believe how sorry I am, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm s-'

'I know and I forgive you. I ... I just can't believe this, it's been two years Ali, and hearing you say ...those words...just makes me ... And I can't Ali, you can't just come back from the dead and steal my heart again.'

'I'm sorry. I ne-'

'Would you quit saying sorry!' I shouted down the phone only just remembering it was three am.

'Okay.' She sounded ...scared.

'Good.'

'I...'

'I'm not the sad girl that hung on your every word anymore, deal with it.'

'You were never sad, Emily. It was sweet. '

'Yeah, well, I'm not that person anymore.'

' I don't expect you to be.'

'You don't even know me, how can you say you love me?'

'Because I know that you would never hurt anybody, you always forgave me even when the stuff I did was horrible, you're sweet and you're giving me a second chance now. I will always love you, the question is do you still love me?'

The statement made my heart leap in my chest and the question well ... ' It doesn't matter anyway, I'm taken.'

'You what?'

'I'm taken.'

'...I heard, by whom?'

'She's new, you don't know her.'

'...she...? You came out...?' She sounded genuinely shocked, it's been two years, did the girl expect me to have been living under a rock?

'Yes, I told you. I've changed.'

'I'm sorry but wow, Emily that's amazing; I don't even think that I'd be able to do that. I'm proud of you.'

'Wow, I'm amazed, maybe you have changed.'

'Alison, look-' I was cut of by a voice from behind me. I was in trouble.


	3. Her Hold On Me

**Hi , so I know how ridiculously long it's been since I uploaded ANYTHING and that's not really any excuses for that but my life's been so filled with drama and so ... crazy lately that i don't NEED to write and I've been thinking about things and you know how things are you just see new year come running past again and you realise how much has happened in a year .**

** Anyway enough with the rant , pezberryfan88 is who reviewed and reminded me to update so Thank-you for that and anyone who has reviewed . I will be _trying_ to update as much as I can my other stories x**

'Alison?' I turned around quickly, seeing Hanna stood by the door with a look of pure shock and confusion.

'...Hanna?'

'Hanna? Em? What's going on?' I heard it buzz down the phone but Hanna was still stood there and I swear she went three shades paler.

'I've got to go, explain later.' And I hung up, taking a step closer to Hanna. Slowly.

'Hanna?'

'Emily, you better tell me what the hell is going on. Was that...Ali?'

'I know and I'm sorry, sit down I'll tell you everything , just listen.' She sat down on the porch .Her movements slow and unsure; like her world had just turned upside down. It had.

I explained everything: Alison's letters; the texts ; how I didn't want to tell them yet because I needed to figure things out and if they knew , it would just complicate things. After that I remembered why Hanna was my best friend again; she was so understanding and forgiving it amazed me really.

'It's okay,Em. I understand, but I don't understand how this all happened and why did she go in the first place?'

'Join the club.'

'Why's she contacting you after all this time, if she could just leave us like that?'

'...well...' I hesitated, I'm not sure why but I couldn't say the words.

'Emily?'

I still couldn't answer, I knew that Hanna was understanding but I'd done this before and to be honest in the past two years , I've kind of had a lot of girlfriends. I just don't know what it was, something just wasn't right with any of them ; Maya, forgot about me in a week ; Paige, I don't want to even start; Samara, we weren't in the same place ; the list goes on for awhile. Until my current girlfriend, she really was amazing, we were in the same place and something clicked that didn't with the others. I don't know why Alison was having such a huge effect on me.

' Aww , Em. What about Taylor?'

'How did you ...?'

'I know you , Emily. You have always loved Alison but she's not good for you and just because she comes back and confesses love back doesn't mean you should just drop everything.'

'I know and I really do love Taylor, we've been together for six months but I can't help how Alison being back makes me feel.' I sighed. ' It was like the minute I heard her voice; I let a breathe go that I'd been holding for two years; like she hadn't been gone and my feeling just came flooding back.' I felt the tears roll down my face and Hanna move closer and pull me into a hug, taking my hand and squeezing it in the process.

' I want to be with Taylor but it's Alison , you know?'

'Yeah honey, I know.' She stroked my hair out of my face and wiped my tears.

'You're my rock Han, I need you. Thank-you.'

'It's no problem, Em . I need you too.'


End file.
